In containers and dispensers for material in powder or granular form, as for example salt and pepper shakers, it is often found that the opening or openings in the container become clogged requiring the cap to be removed and the dispensing apertures wiped clean to unclog the openings. While this is primarily true in the case of salt and pepper shakers, it may also occur in other dispensing devices where other food substances such as sugar or flour or cornstarch may be wished to be dispensed in limited amounts rather than measured in tablespoon or teaspoons or other measures.
The present invention provides a new and improved container and dispenser where the dispensing openings or means defining the openings for dispensing are resilient and may be enlarged and then contracted to break clogged material away from the dispensing openings.